SHUFFLE
thumb|Cubierta del [[wikipedia:es:Sencillo|sencillo para Japón.]] SHUFFLE es el segundo tema de apertura japonés para la serie Yu-Gi-Oh! DM. La canción es interpretada por la cantante Masami Okui. Fue estrenado en Japón el día 7 de abril del año 2001. Este tema de apertura fue utilizado durante el arco argumental del torneo de Ciudad Batallas durante un total de 31 episodios. Sustituyó a VOICE como tema de apertura en el episodio 49 y fue más tarde reemplazado por WILD DRIVE en el episodio 81. Vídeos Versión TV= center|600 px |-| Versión completa= center|600 px |-| Vídeo en vivo= center|600px |-| Versión instrumental= center|600 px Letra Versión TV Kanji = 「超えられない」　「イライラする」 ハードルを壊したって なんにも答えは出ないし 操られてるのか？　ｏｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｆｉｅｌｄ　誰もが 怯えずに　ｇｏ　ａｗａｙ　でも・・・ 見えない未来の道 選ぶことは出来ないかもしれない 目を閉じて心で切る ｊｕｓｔ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｃａｒｄｓ　きっと 約束された　ｙｅｓ！　ｙｏｕ　ａｒｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｗｉｎｎｅｒ ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｌｏｓｅ！　心で切る ｊｕｓｔ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｃａｒｄｓ　きっと 奇跡が起こるから |-| Romaji = "Koerarenai" "ira ira suru" Hâdoru wo kowashitatte Nanni mo kotae wa denai shi Ayatsurareteru no ka? On the field dare mo ga Obiezu ni go away demo... Mienai ashita no michi Erabu koto wa dekinai ka mo shirenai Me wo tojite kokoro de kiru Just like cards kitto Yakusoku sareta yes! You are the winner Never lose kokoro de kiru Just like cards kitto Kiseki ga okoru kara Versión completa Kanji = 「越えられない」「イライラする」 ハードルを壊したってなんにも答えは出ないし チカラとか爱情云々バランスを守らないと 自分を见失ってしまうよ 操られてるのか？ ｏｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｆｉｅｌｄ 谁もが 怯えずに ｇｏ　ａｗａｙ でも・・・ 见えない未来の道 选ぶことは出来ないかもしれない 目を闭じて心で切る ｊｕｓｔ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｃａｒｄｓ きっと 奇迹を引き当てよう 本気だして生きていたら大切なものが増えて 嫌なこと忘れていたんだ 见えない绊こそ ｏｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｆｉｅｌｄ 谁もが 必要な ｉｔ'ｓ ｔｈｅ　pｏｗｅｒ だから・・・ 一人の寂しさ辛さを知って 痛みをわかる今 自分に袭いかかるどんなことも 逃げないで背负えてる 平気な颜して裏切る人が あまりにも多い现代 目を闭じて心で见る ｊｕｓｔ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｃａｒｄｓ それは 约束された ｙｅｓ！　ｙｏｕ　ａｒｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｗｉｎｎｅｒ 见えない未来だからこそ ワクワク出来るんだと ａｈ 気づいた ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｌｏｓｅ！ 心で切る ｊｕｓｔ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｃａｒｄｓ きっと 奇迹が起こるから |-| Romaji = 'Koerarenai' 'IRA IRA suru' HAADORU o kowashitatte nanni mo kotae wa denai shi CHIKARA toka aijou unnun BARANSU o mamoranai to Jibun o miushinatte shimau yo Ayatsurare teru no ka? on the field, daremo ga Obiezu ni, go away, demo... Mienai -ashita- no michi Erabu koto wa dekinai kamo shirenai Me o tojite kokoro de kiru, just like cards, kitto Kiseki o hiki ate you Honki dashite ikite itara taisetsuna na mono ga fuete Iya na koto wasurete itanda Mienai kizuna koso, on the field, daremo ga Hitsuyou na, it's the power, dakara... Hitori no samishisa tsuyosa o shitte Itami o wakaru ima Jibun ni osoi kakaru donna koto mo Nigenai de seoeteru Heiki na kaoshite urakiru hito ga Amari ni mo ooi -ima- Me o tojite kokoro de miru, just like cards, sore wa Yakusoku sareta, yes! you are the winner Mienai -ashita- dakara koso WAKU WAKU dekirun dato, ah, kizuita never lose! kokoro de kiru, just like cards, kitto Kiseki ga okoru kara Personajes presentes * Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi * Anzu Masaki/Téa Gardner * Ishizu Ishtar * Ryo Bakura/Yami Bakura * Shadi * Marik Ishtar * Seto Kaiba * Hiroto Honda/Tristán Taylor * Katsuya Jonouchi/Joey Wheeler * May Kujaku/Mai Valentine * Shizuka Kawai/Serenity Wheeler * Ghouls/Cazadores Raros (a juzgar por las Cartas de Monstruo que utilizan podrían ser Strings, Lumis, Umbra, Seeker y Keith Howard) Monstruos de duelo * Abismo Reluciente * Cazamecánico * Chica Maga Oscura * Dragón Gusano Humanoide * Hannibal Necromante * Mago Oscuro * Nuvia el Malvado * Ojo Megasónico * Obelisco el Atormentador (silueta) * Slifer el Dragón del Cielo (silueta) * El Dragón Alado de Ra (silueta) Curiosidades * Masami Okui interpretó ambos temas de apertura y cierre utilizados simultáneamente en la serie anime Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, SHUFFLE y Ano Hi no Gogo, respectivamente. * Algunas escenas de SHUFFLE fueron utilizadas en el tema de apertura para la versión de 4Kids Entertainment de la serie anime, Yu-Gi-Oh! Theme. * SHUFFLE aparece dentro de la misma serie como el ringtone en el teléfono móvil/celular de Téa Gardner durante el episodio 59 y episodio 70. Sin embargo, este ringtone es reemplazado por otro diferente en la versión de 4Kids Entertainment de la serie anime. Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Banda Sonora